Keeping A Comfortable Distance
by StartingAtTheEnd
Summary: She was asked to do a simple task. Teach Muggle Studies. It didn't require a lot of thought but of course she just had to go and make it complicated. Dolores Umbridge, Voldemort, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape. What could possible go right with this equation?
1. Chapter 1

"So let me get this straight. Voldemort has returned. Sirius Black is not a cold-blooded killer, it was Peter Pettigrew all along, which I admit I did see coming. I never liked that poor child. However, nobody is believing it. Harry Potter, the only one who could save us all, is being ignored because you think that's a smart choice. You want me to be the fill in Muggle Studies professor, the worst job possible at a time like this, because nobody else wants it. And finally, this hag Umbridge is filling in as Defense Against Dark Arts professor. Is that all?"

Dumbledore reached into my bowl of lemon drops before unwrapping one and sticking it in his mouth. He chewed in a slow pace, as if that simple gesture would slow all his problems. I honestly felt bad for him at this moment.

Dumbledore's eyes were dimmer than I remembered, although his bright blue robes still stuck out among the pale color of my hotel room walls. I could automatically tell he had been stressed out over the events of the last couple of months. I would feel the same. After hearing everything that had happened during last school year at Hogwarts, my mind was already reeling. If I was in his place I doubt I could've held up against all this stress. I could easily tell he was already crumbling as much as he choose to not show it. Although Dumbledore was many, many years older than me, he was still one of my closest friends and I would do anything for this old man.

"I would say that about sums it all up." He murmured finishing chewing and swallowing. "I'd prefer if didn't use the word 'hag' though. It's very unbecoming of someone such as yourself."

I sighed softly. "I suppose I can do it. Not the hag part though, that would be too difficult."

He chuckled. "I am grateful. I feel as if this year will be the beginning of something awful and I would rather the children be in safe arms. I have many things I need to tend to. Hogwarts is one of my first priorities but it is not my only."

"I understand and I agree. I have been getting these vibes and, quite frankly, I'm worried about Harry. Lilly asked me to watch over him and for goodness sake I haven't even met the poor child yet. Except for when he was little but that doesn't count."

"Well, I suppose this'll be a good year to start." Dumbledore smiled. "I suppose I shall take my leave now. I will see you again soon."

I nodded. "Good night Professor."

"Good night to you as well." Dumbledore bowed before turning on his feet and apparating out of my hotel room.

Sighing, I collapsed on to my bed. I rubbed my eyes hoping to soothe the ache that was now forming.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Dumbledore." I muttered, smiling very slightly. "What would I do without that old man?"

After a few minutes, I pulled my wand from my boot and waved it around the room, allowing books to put themselves back into the case, clothes to fold themselves, and the room to be once again cleaned. I put my wand away and got up to go take a shower.

I stopped in front of the mirror full body mirror on the bathroom door and touched the right part of my face. It harbored a scar that went straight down over my eye. Thankfully I had my eyes closed at the time of the incident so it didn't damage my eye at all. The scar was ghastly though.

I grinned at my reflection. My eyes twinkling inside the mirror before a frown quickly crossed my features. "I'm going to have so much drama the next couple of months." Shaking my head and pulling off my clothes I stepped into the bathroom.

x-x-x

After a half hour shower, contained mostly of daydreaming, I toweled off and got dressed. It didn't take to long to pull on a simple silvery nightgown. As soon as I touched the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Authors Note: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own anything but my character and the plot. I hope this doesn't seem like a run done idea but I was thinking of this plotline and I decided I should share it. So here I am. :) Haha well anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first part.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa." I murmured under my breath. "This brings back so many memories."

I was standing in Hogsmeade. There were children running around, adults were laughing and talking, pictures were moving, spells were being cast, people were apparating in and out. I watched as children and adults seem to not have a care in the world. It was pure magic. I saw Zonko's and all the little everything's that it contained. I looked towards the Shrieking Shack in all it's glory on a hill overlooking the village. I turned towards Honeydukes and was about to step towards it right as a voice pierced the air.

"Rose!? Rose, is that you!?" I heard Rosmerta before I saw her. Which was saying quite a bit about what kind of zone I was in. She pulled me into a tight hug. "My Merlin, it's been too long."

I laughed before returning her hug. "It sure has been."

She pulled back to look at my face. "How have you been?"

"I've been rather swell." I smiled at her. "How about you?"

"I've been well as well." She smiled in return. "Better now that your back."

"You're just trying to butter me up." I fake glared at her.

"Is it working?" We laughed together.

Rosmerta and I were very close when I went to Hogwarts. She worked at the pub and I was younger by a few years but we still connected. It was as if she were my older sister and since I was sibling less it was nice to have someone who was always there for me.

"So, have you seen you-know since you-know-what happened?" She asked.

"No. They wouldn't allow me to visit him when he went you-know-where and he hasn't visited me since you-know-what happened." I sighed while brushing my dark bangs out of my eyes.

She nodded. Her curly light hair, which was tied up into a loss bun, bobbed with the movements. "Ah, yes. Well you two used to be inseparable. I doubt that he would've forgotten you. Which reminds me. Have you forgotten the other?"

I shook my head. "I still think about him every day. He's constantly on my mind. They both are."

She sighed before patting my cheek. "Well, if it doesn't work out with them I'm sure it won't be very hard to woe another."

"I thought guys were supposed to woe their women."

"There is always room for improvement."

I just grinned before shaking my head. "Of course."

"I'm being completely serious." She huffed. "I swear the guys now-a-days."

"Is there someone of your interest Madame Rosmerta?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

She swatted at my cheek. I dodged with a laugh. "Of course not. The pub is the only love I need."

"Oh, of course. No man shall suit you like a pub shall."

She just rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Which I must go back to attend to soon. Which reminds me, why are you back in Hogsmeade? I thought you swore never to step foot back in here unless it was of dire emergency."

I nodded. "Tis true but Dumbledore needed me to take over Muggle Studies while Professor Burbage is taking a break. I decided that I would be kind and accept his offer."

"I don't remember you being the type of girl who would teach something as mundane as Muggle Studies."

"I'm not but I thought it might help out with things around Hogwarts. Besides, you never know what may happen. I'm back. That right there is enough to cause more drama than necessary."

She smiled and nodded. "You have a point. Try not to cause too much trouble."

She embraced me once again.

"I'll try not too." I smiled and pulled away. "I should be going now though."

"Make sure to visit me as soon as you can." She kissed my cheek. "Have a good day."

"I will and you as well. Goodbye." I waved before heading off towards the castle.

It was an easy walk to the school. There weren't many people around so I didn't have to bother stopping and chatting. It had been a while since I've been here but I've had good reason. The good memories came along with some bad. Many bad I should say and it wouldn't be wise to have those thoughts in my head. Especially while I was trying to make a name of myself. It hadn't worked all to well considering I didn't even have a real home. I usually traveled a lot and stayed in the nearest hotels. It was as if I couldn't find a place to settle down and in all honesty I didn't expect to find one.

I stared in awe at the looming building. It looked as if it hadn't changed in years. The walls, the flooring, the statues, even the pointed tops on the buildings. Everything was the same. I smiled as more memories rushed back to me. I remember all the pranks, I remember falling in love, I remember chasing my dreams inside these walls. I walked up the marble stairs dragging my hand along the smooth walls. I walked down the corridor that was filled with paintings that welcomed me back. I waved and smiled at the various faces. It was simple wonderful.

I heard footsteps walking towards me and I looked at the approaching figure of Minerva McGonagall.

"Rose. There you are." She stopped in front of me and took a once over of my outfit. I subconsciously pulled my solid black robe closer to my body and adjusted my black cap. Of course she looked just as sharp as ever.

"Hello Professor McGonagall."

She gave me a small smile before pulling me into a brief hug. "Loose the Professor dear, you are no longer a student. Minerva will suffice."

I stared in shock as she pulled away. "The McGonagall is giving me a hug? What is the world coming to."

Minerva gave me a pointed look. "Do not think too much on it. It has merely been a while since I have seen my most troubling student."

I put a hand over my heart. "I thought I was the least troubling out of the three of us."

Minerva just sighed. "Come on now. I would like to introduce you to the rest of the staff."

"Isn't it just the same as when I went here?"

"There has been some changes." She replied in a tight voice before turning and beginning to walk off.

"You're hiding something from me!" I hurried after her.

Minerva didn't slow her pace even a fraction and she remained quiet. I swear I heard her chuckling softly as I stumbled over a pebble though.

I just huffed.

"Meanie."

It took a totally of three minutes to reach the Great Hall, a new record. Thank you McGonagall. Please note the sarcasm.

"I feel as if Hogwarts hasn't aged." I looked around the room. My eyes setting on the four long wooden tables. They weren't set yet but that was because we still had a week before the students came. I looked up at the enchanted ceiling and saw that it looked exactly the same as the mid afternoon sky outside. The sun was setting creating warm hues. I looked towards the front of the room and took note of the Headmasters chair which was currently empty.

"Where's Dumbledore?" I questioned.

"He has some errands he has to do before the start of the new year." Minerva answered swiftly before resuming walking up to the professors table. I followed behind her.

My eye's scanned the table. I saw a few professor's that I remembered from before. My eye's settled on one person. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I paused for a moment before resuming my pace. I would not let him affect me. I was no longer a fifth year. I wasn't going to go back to being that weak, love struck fool.

I noticed some of the professor's stand up and smile warmly at me and I returned it easily.

"'Ello Natalie!" Hagrid's welcoming voice boomed. I immediately set my eyes on the large form of Rubeus Hagrid. I immediately lightened up at the sight of him. His wavy dark hair was as long and as untidy as I remember it. His clothes looked disheveled but in a homely way. I was always very fond of Hagrid. He was like a brother I never had.

"Hagrid!" I shouted before running up to him and jumping into his arms to embrace him.

"I 'aven't seen ye in a while." He beamed at me.

I beamed back before answering. "I've been busy. You know, a bit of this, a bit of that."

He chuckled. "You 'aven't been gettin' in trouble, 'ight?"

I jumped down from his arms and put my index finger to my lips. "It's a secret." I told him seriously.

"O' course. Well I must be gettin' on me way. It was nice seein' you again." He put on his large brown overcoat.

"Aw, you're leaving already?" I pouted.

"Aye. I'm afraid meself has important business to attend to. Good 'ay." Hagrid leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying out.

I heard a clearing of the throat. I turned around to Minerva while rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "In my defense I haven't seen him for a while."

"I think I should be introducing you to the rest of the staff." She nodded towards each person as she spoke. It took a while. A lot of smiles and welcoming handshakes and she finally came to last person at the table. The only person who had a seat next to him left. "And as you know. This is Severus Snape. He teaches Potions."

"Snape." The name crossed my lips in a whisper. I was transfixed. I haven't seen him in years. True he hadn't grown to be the most attractive person but he was attractive in his own way. I looked at his dark hair, his dark clothes and finally I froze at his eyes.

If a glare could kill, I'd be six feet under, easily.

"Evans."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the story. :) I don't own Harry Potter nor any of it. I own Rose and my plot. **


End file.
